


Welcome To StrexCorp [the R stuff]

by StrexRep



Series: Welcome to StrexCorp [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Chapters are all seperate, Gore, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Vore, kevin is not human, tags will be added as chapters are, warnings will be on individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrexRep/pseuds/StrexRep
Summary: I don't want to put this in the main fics because I know some people don't want to read it, so it's here.Also works as a bunch of one-shots I guess. Most won't require context, also some may.
Series: Welcome to StrexCorp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729216
Kudos: 3





	1. Dreams [Kevilos Vore]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753122) by [StrexRep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrexRep/pseuds/StrexRep). 



> So, similar to the alt chapters, I'll link it to chapter.
> 
> I won't update regularly and it won't coincide with chapters when I do update, sorry. One reason for this is so that I'm not spamming the WTNV page with three fics at a time when it's 'Your Ghosts' chapters. If I am updating for 'Your Ghost' (other than today), I'll try to do it on Tuesday so that there is a gap between them. Sorry about today, I just want to get this up and running so I don't forget.
> 
> I will NOT being doing extended version of the non-con scenes. That stays where it is! 
> 
> >>>>>>>>>>For this chapter, the warnings are; Gore, Vore (consensual), Dreaming, Not SSC (but still the C),

“Carlos, please.” Kevin whimpered, nails digging into the smooth cactus below him, arching up as Carlos lifted the coils of Kevin’s insides over his shoulders, stroking down the smooth organs and back into his abdomen. His hands were so cold as they moved inside of him. So big. It wasn’t the first time Kevin had been fixed in such a way, but it was the first time he’d reacted in such a way. It felt _good._ He could barely contain the noises that left him as Carlos worked.

“I’ll be as fast as I can, Kevin.” He assured, hands moving up to Kevin’s heart and tracing over the metal implants that ran down his myocardium. The scientist seemed completely oblivious to the way Kevin was watching him or the way it was making him shiver. His hands in places that Kevin felt his hands shouldn’t be. His lab coat was covered in thick blood. Kevin's blood. There were smears on his beautiful face where he had wiped his forehead and accidentally pressed against the intestine on his shoulder. Where sharp teeth had taken chunks away from Kevin’s flesh. His hands slick in the deep red ichor. Kevin was sure he would have died if it wasn't for his implants going so far into overdrive, making him new blood, that they were burning inside his arms and legs. That and the properties of this desert... _Oh, they could have so much fun._

He withdrew his hands, licking the blood from his fingers in a way that knotted Kevin’s insides in a completely different way than Carlos already was. He was concentrating. Focused. Preparing Kevin to be his meal. Kevin could feel it and it made him hot with desire. The way that Carlos had manipulated him onto the table. Told him it was for routine maintenance. That he’d be done so soon. That it wouldn't hurt a bit and Kevin may even enjoy it. He was certainly enjoying this.

“Did you know that you can’t eat human liver.” Carlos told him, tapping on the metal one inside of Kevin, “It filters waste and has far too much of certain vitamins and minerals in it. It’s a shame, I wondered how your liver would taste… not being human. Do you have any of it left?” 

“Carlos.” It was soft, and then it was a scream of pain and delight as Carlos bit down Kevin's side.

“Quiet, Kevin.” He frowned as he swallowed the flesh. Then he grabbed one end of Kevin’s small intestine and yanking it until Kevin screamed. He took the man’s objections as an invitation to bite down and rip the organ away, “I said, be quiet and smile. I thought Strex had at least managed to teach you to do that.” 

-

Kevin shuddered as his eyes flicked open, gripping hard on the lab coat that Carlos had been sleeping under earlier in the night. It still smelt like him, despite Carlos not being under it anymore. He took a few deep breaths of the scent, a hand tracing down his abdomen to check that everything was still intact. 

“Kevin?” Carlos was staring at him in bewilderment, eyes on Kevin’s face and then on his lab coat, quickly moving over to snatch it, “I’m so glad we have water. Why-...? I-... Seriously?”

“Sorry.” 

“It doesn’t matter too much, don’t worry.” It did matter. This was a lie. Carlos hated not wearing his lab coat and he only had one of them here. The only thing worse than not wearing his lab coat was wearing a wet lab coat. He hated feeling wet clothes on his skin. It felt like fire. Cold, painful fire, “Don’t do it again.” 

“I didn’t mean to. I was still asleep.” 

Carlos hummed, not wanting to respond, before going to fetch some water and a bowl so he could sit with Kevin as he washed it. There were plenty of other things on the coat that needed to be washed anyway. It was long overdue. 

“Can I ask what you were dreaming about? Should I ask what you were dreaming about?” 

“You…” Kevin drew out the word, making another odd sound before continuing, “...pulling me apart… ho… covered in blood. My blood. This desert has so many possibilities… I wouldn’t die. You could dissec-...”

“No.” 

“...t me. Why not?” 

“That would hurt you, physically and psychologically.” Carlos’ voice was low and patient, “I wouldn’t want to do that to you. To anyone! You might think it would feel good but it would actually be extremely painful. Not nice painful, horrible painful.” 

“All I heard was  _ ‘It would feel really good, it would actually be extremely good’. _ ” Kevin purred, moving so he was lying on his front, his head next to Carlos’ leg. Carlos rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head.

“No, Kevin. Extremely painful! Make you pass out painful.” 

“Not for you.” It was obvious that this didn’t help, Carlos glaring at him again before standing to hang his lab coat up, “Think about it. You might like it.” 

-

"Kevin... I thought about earlier."

"Oh? Ho, you want to play? Really? I-...."

"No, stop." 

Carlos' voice was serious but gentle and it confused Kevin more than anything the scientist had done before. It was different and slightly scary.

"You understand that what you're asking me to do isn't safe, right?"

"Yes."

"You understand it's an insane thing to ask, right?"

Kevin frowned at this before smiling wide again and shrugging. He knew it was insane but this wasn't the first time he had had such a dream. It was starting to be a real problem for him, in fact. It certainly wasn't the subject of his waking fantasies, as those were taken by much more loving and caring fantasies that Kevin wouldn't dare tell Carlos. He wouldn't dare to subject Carlos to his own desire for comfort. 

Carlos didn't react to the shrug and the air was silent for a few moments, bar Kevin's excited noises. 

"Do you day dream about this?"

"I don't day dream, Carlos, It's unproductive."

-

"Shh... Kevin. You're with me now." The voice was soft and gentle and loving. The voice was also distant and wispy and so like Vanessa's, if only in the way the lack of a voice amplified it.

"Carlos isn't dead, why are you here?"

"You have a very active imagination." The voice purred against Kevin's ear as ghostly lips caressed his neck, "Just cuddle me."

Kevin did as he was told, resting his head on the other's shoulder. It didn't at all support his head, but it still let him feel warm. It let him escape.


	2. Fixing (attached to ... Be Friends alt) [Kevilos NOT vore]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Kevin's second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing the first time, see bottom note for details

“I’m not  _ a person _ , Carlos, I’m a  _ commodity. _ ” Kevin laughed, trying his best to comfort Carlos without physical contact. Carlos’ eyes burrowed into him, looking annoyed and sad and confused. Kevin fully understood why but the entirety of the conversation was just too much for him. His heart was pounding in his chest. His body aching for touch. His brain doing overtime to figure out how to get back on track. Back to Carlos over him. Back to Carlos smiling. Back to Carlos cutting him. 

It all went blank as the scientist moved closer to him, forcing Kevin back against the table behind, a leg pushed up to quiet him and  _ oh  _ it certainly quieted him. Carlos was firm but not rough, the pressure just right to make Kevin's breath catch in his throat, already so desperate for what was coming.

“Kevin…” Carlos’ voice was low and rough. Patient. It was dripping in lust as he let Kevin rock against him. The feeling was almost too much but no where near enough. It was hot and humiliated, grinding against him so desperately, “... If you weren’t a person, you wouldn’t be blushing right now. You wouldn’t have a pulse. You wouldn’t, scientifically, be the form that you are, in front of me like you are, your heart racing the way it is.  _ Reacting…”  _ He moved closer to Kevin’s ear, _ “…so…”, _ His voice was a quiet purr, _ “...wonderfully _ ...”

“Carlos…?” He could barely think of an answer, still trying not to touch him while he felt hands running over his chest, slipping his shirt the rest of the way off, “I don’t think…”

A finger to his lips and a small whimper against it. That was all Kevin could manage as he felt Carlos remove his finger and replace it with his lips. They were so much softer than Kevin had even imagined. So much more gentle. Kevin drank in every feeling, every movement, trying his best to extend every pleasurable moment. He was still sore from the previous night and part of him was nervous about what would follow the attention he was being given but in that moment all he could consider was Carlos. Carlos' tongue on his. His leg. His soft hair. He moaned into the kiss, feeling heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

Carlos moved his leg away and Kevin whimpered, trying to follow it and meeting Carlos' hand instead. 

"Is this because you think I'm going to cut you?" Carlos asked, getting a hum in reply, "I'm not going to cut you, Kevin. You deserve to feel safe."

Kevin's face lit red with embarrassment, trying his best to stay quiet for Carlos. It was difficult when the other was directly referring to him but he bit his lip and let Carlos guide his trousers to the floor and Kevin back onto the table. He was completely exposed and Carlos hadn't so much as removed his lab coat. This wasn't the first time Kevin had been in a position of undress around someone fully clothed but it felt far different than any other time he had experienced it. It felt loving and warm and humiliating. He wasn't sure he knew which was worse, the false sense of security or the real sense of shame. 

Carlos' tongue ran slowly up from the base of his cock and Kevin just couldn't control himself, groaning with hot pleasure. He went to speak but found Carlos returning his finger to his lips. 

"Don't apologise. I want to hear it."

"I wasn't... you what?"

"I don't expect you to stay quiet this time. Our arrangement should be mutual and this time is about  _ you _ ." Carlos' words sent a shiver through him and every touch felt even better knowing that it was about  _ him _ . 

"Tell me about science." He didn't know where it had come from but he wanted it so badly. Carlos' voice in his ear, talking about things he vaguely understood or didn't at all understand. He could play with numbers just fine but Carlos knew things Kevin could never hope to understand even with years of training. Just Carlos' voice. 

"Well..." Carlos purred as he stood back up and reached behind Kevin for a moment. He didn't continue until his hand was back between Kevin's legs, a cold finger pressing against his entrance, "... Do you know how the radio works?"

"I can build one... don't know h-...  _ ah _ ... ow it works." 

"Radio waves have very long wavelengths, meaning the distance between peaks of the wave is long." He stretched easily around Carlos' finger and it wasn't long before another was added, massaging and stretching him, drawing thick moans from Kevin's lips, "The waves are bounced off of the atmosphere to direct them towards a receiver."

"Is that...  _ oh, yes...  _ all there i-...  _ ah _ ... s to it?" 

"Tell me about the science you know, now." If it wasn't bad enough being asked to talk about science to a scientist, Kevin was already trying his hardest to stay composed while Carlos picked up the pace of his movements. He could barely contain himself, never mind speak coherently, "You can have more if you do."

"I-...  _ nn _ -... the... the liver. It filt-... _ah_ -... s waste." Carlos was moaning along with him now and it felt incredible, drawing such calm purrs from the other, "It's the l-...  _ a...  _ rgest organ."

"I thought you said scientists were ugly. You're sounding quite scientific right now." Kevin tried to refute both statements, but each time he started Carlos thrust his fingers into that sweet spot inside him, making his body shake as waves of pleasure passed through him, threatening to pull him over the edge.

The emptiness was the worst. The only relief was knowing that he would soon be filled again. Carlos was leaning over him for what the liquid he'd been using for lube was. Despite knowing well that it wouldn't work in reality due to being sticky and coagulating fast, Kevin was imagining it to be blood. It made it feel so much better. Imagining himself slick with thick red liquid. Imagining Carlos loving seeing the blood on him. It didn't fit well with the reality, Carlos slowly pressing himself into Kevin's desperate ass. 

“Do you still think you need fixing, Kevin?” Carlos groaned, nails dug into Kevin’s thighs drawing a whimper from the other. Kevin had been so tight the previous night but now his muscles were pliant and easily swallowed him in. It felt so much better.

Kevin could barely think enough to understand the question, much less the way it was said. 

“C-Cecil.” Kevin corrected in lieu of an actual answer, his breath shaking as his own fingers gripped at the lab coat that was still just about on Carlos’ shoulders. 

“No, Kevin.” His voice was hot and caramel and love. His hips rocked into him, starting slow but building quickly to sharp, fast thrusts, “Answer the question,  _ Kevin _ .” 

“No…?” He held the word, unsure if it was the correct response. He had told Carlos to make him more like Cecil and now Carlos was acting like that wasn’t what he wanted at all. 

“Would I do this if there was?”

“I don’t know.” His voice shook as toes curled in his shoes, pressing up against the leather. His back arched, whimpering for just a  _ little more. _

“Do I need to settle for less than perfect, Kevin?” 

“No! You’re so perfect.  _ S-... sooo-...oooh...nggh... _ ”

Carlos breathed heavily as he let Kevin slip back down onto his chair. He kept the man close, but moved back enough to study his face. No tears. Not enough to prove any of his hypotheses, as any factor could have affected Kevin’s reaction, but he had to admit that this time was far more pleasant for both of them. 

“How was that?” He asked, raising Kevin’s chin to look at him, “Better?” 

Kevin only nodded, trying his best to steady his breathing. It was harder than he imagined, especially as Carlos started to clean him up. 

“Nicer than when I called you Cecil?” 

“I don’t mind that,” Kevin started, getting interrupted by Carlos.

“I know it must have been difficult in the past. I hope I didn’t bring back bad memories.” 

Kevin didn’t reply this time, simply sighing and smiling. It was the most relaxed that Carlos had ever seen him and he wasn’t sure whether that was a positive response or whether Kevin was simply enamoured by Carlos’ assumption. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I to-the-point explanation; because Kevin had used 'go to sleep' (In case your not reading the main fics, it makes Kevin just take orders) on himself without Carlos knowing which is not good for either of them (and the fact it's unfair on both of them is explored later in the main fic). 
> 
> The more detailed one;
> 
> \- Kevin's implants stopped him from showing any sign of discomfort or pleasure  
> \- It stopped Kevin from telling Carlos he was uncomfortable (although he was crying after)  
> \- Carlos was not gentle (mentioned in the fic vaguely)  
> \- Carlos kept calling Kevin Cecil and got annoyed at Kevin for making any noise (especially speaking - mentioned in fic)
> 
> Yeah, not writing that in this context, sorry.


	3. 'Hammering Coffee' (attached to C&S texts) [Kevnessa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin daydreams about Vanessa and visa versa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Vanessa

**_“How are you feeling?”_ **

**_\- 18:12 pm_ **

_ “Water tastes amazing.”  _

_ -18:12 pm _

**_“Lol! Water always tastes good. Do you not drink water?”_ **

**_\- 18:13 pm_ **

_ “Of course I drink water! I’m feeling better, thanks, Van.”  _

_ \- 18:13 pm  _

**_“So, what you up to?”_ **

**_\- 18:15 pm_ **

God, how was he meant to reply to that? Obviously he had to say something other than _'thinking about my intern while I touch myself'_ but it was hard to think of an excuse when that was the truth. 

He wasn't even thinking about her in sexual manner, although he thought that maybe that was worse. He was thinking about her getting his coffee and the jokes she told in the morning. He was thinking about walking her home and their long conversations. After a minute thinking, he decided it would be best to simply get it out of his system before he replied. 

Kevin closed his eyes, picturing Vanessa over him. She took his hand, guiding him to move it faster as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He imagined her sinking to her knees and taking him deep in her mouth. How hot her breath would be. How hot her tongue would be. It wasn't enough and Kevin bit his lip, trying his best to just focus. 

_"Come on, please reply." The image of Vanessa staring at her phone, the feeling of her hand on her thigh suddenly stopping. How wet she was._

Kevin's free hand clasped over his mouth, immediately regretting just _how_ much he'd focused on her. Eyes flicked to his phone to make sure she wasn't typing. Maybe she hadn't noticed... maybe it was just his imagination running wild. He'd never lost control of _that_ before. Oh, but the image was so good. Her splayed out over her bed doing the exactly same thing he was. Imagining him. Moaning his name as her fingers sent her over the edge. Pleasure rushed through him, grasping the sofa for support.

-

"Come on, please reply." Vanessa huffed, suddenly feeling a familiarly odd sensation. It was gone almost as soon as it started and she was far too distracted to place it. She did, suddenly, have this wonderful image in her head of herself moaning around Kevin. So, maybe it was just from that. 

_ “You know…”  _

_ “Stuff.”  _

_ \- 18:20 pm _

'Stuff'. Why wouldn't he just tell her? It's not like he'd be doing anything nearly as bad as what she was, not that he'd know about that, of course. 

**_“Ever descriptive, Mr Palmer.”_ **

**_“What type of stuff?”_ **

**_\- 18:20 pm_ **

_ “I was just sorting some things around the house. You?” _

_ \- 18:20 pm _

**_“Hammering coffee?”_ **

**_\- 18:21 pm_ **

__

_ “Yh. Hammering coffee. Had a lot to take out.”  _

_ \- 18:23 pm _

__

**_“Me too.”_ **

_Oh..._ Well, she'd been using it as a euphemism. Had he picked up on that? No... probably not. 

**_“You want to talk about it?”_ **

**_\- 18:23 pm_ **

_ “Nah. It’s fine.”  _

_ \- 18:25 pm  _

**_“You sure, tho. I’m here if you need me.”_ **

**_\- 18:25 pm_ **

_ “Just somethings I had built up.”  _

_ “Not big things.”  _

_ “I’m fine, don’t worry.”  _

_ \- 18:25 pm  _

**_“Kevin Palmer!”_ **

**_“What’s your middle name?”_ **

**_“Anyway…”_ **

**_“Don’t bottle things up!”_ **

**_\- 18:26 pm_ **

_ “Tamlane.”  _

_ “Don’t laugh.”  _

_ \- 18:30 pm _

**_“Kevin Tamlane Palmer!”_ **

**_“Don’t bottle things up!”_ **

**_\- 18:30pm_ **

_ “I was just frustrated, that’s all. It’s out of my system.” _

_ -18:33 pm _

_ “That’s what coffee hammers for.” _

_ \- 18:35 pm _

**_“Frustrated?”_ **

**_\- 18:35 pm_ **

"Frustrated is a very specific word, Mr Palmer." Vanessa purred at her screen, watching for the complete lack of typing. He'd seen it. He wasn't replying. Sure, he could be busy but thinking of Kevin doing household tasks wasn't what she was hoping for right now and plus, she'd never heard of a coffee hammer _that_ effective. 

_"It's just seeing you here everyday and not being able to kiss you." Her fantasy Kevin had pulled her into his studio and backed her against the door, "Nevermind what I really want to do."_

_He was so dominant, pulling her to his desk and pushing her back onto it. Kissing her all over. His fingers deep inside her, pulling pleasured moans from her chest._


	4. Diego (attached to Diego YGv2) [Kevin/Diego(Carlos)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attached to 'Diego' in the alternates Act 2

Carlos growled, gripping the sides of his sofa.  _ God  _ it was painful now. Toes curled and trying to think of anything but  _ that.  _ His skin was itching and he couldn’t find where he had put the  _ StrexCalm. _ It wasn’t in his pocket, which is where he had thought it was. It wasn’t in his lab equipment. He bit his nails and kept looking at his phone, hoping it was almost morning. Kevin said he’d help in the morning. Kevin could find more. Kevin wouldn’t… no, Kevin wouldn’t leave him like this. Kevin wouldn’t let him go through withdrawal. Would he even survive if he did? He supposed so, Kevin had died over and over and was still here. He certainly didn’t want that. 

He pushed himself quickly off of the sofa and passed the kitchen instead, looking over his things as if he would suddenly spot where he had put it down. He didn’t spot the vial, however there was something else out of place. It took a lot of focus to realise it but there was a phone on the counter. He hadn’t brought his phone in with him, so it wasn’t his. It looked like his, but it was Kevin’s. He should probably take it back to him, but he didn’t really want to disturb Kevin if he was sleeping. Instead he picked it up and took it back into the other room with him.

The pictures on the phone were no help to Carlos. Not only did he feel like he was being very invasive by looking at them, but Vanessa really wasn’t his type at all. He wasn’t really sure what Kevin saw in her but pushed those thoughts to the side in favour of assuming she had a good personality and that was what mattered. There was nothing scientifically interesting on the phone and the internet was limited to Strex approved websites, so he couldn’t use that. He didn’t think about doing that on his phone or laptop. He was far too distracted by his crawling skin and synthesised emotions. 

Then it came to him. Kevin had Diego in his contacts. 

Carlos stared at the entry, finger hovering over the call button as he debated with himself. Kevin would probably appreciate Carlos returning the favour that Kevin had given him so many times, but this was Kevin’s phone and wasn’t it a little private to just call his ex? Did Diego even know Kevin was here? Did Diego know about Kevin and Carlos’ arrangement? How would he react? These thoughts carried on for over an hour before Carlos finally got the courage to press down. 

At first, all Carlos could hear was some woman yelling about Diego being  _ ‘stupid’  _ and telling him to  _ ‘go fuck himself next time’ _ . Then there was a clatter and a voice came over the phone, a voice far too close to his own. He had expected Diego to have a different voice, seeing as Carlos had changed his vocal cord, in the same way that Kevin and Cecil had different voices. The only difference was the intonation. Diego used the deeper side of his voice and was way more formal than Carlos. 

“Kevin… Sorry, Harmony was here… you’re alive?” The man had paused for a response but the words stuck in Carlos’ throat, “Kevin?”

“He’s fine. Kevin’s fi-...”

“Who  _ the fuck  _ are you?”

He could hear the malice dripping off that statement and started to completely reconsider the conversation. He could just hang up, but Diego would call straight back. It would give him a few minutes due to the time difference but that would probably make him even more anxious. 

“Well… I’m Carlos, I’m a scientist. I’m also… well... “

“You’re with Kevin now?” 

“Not right now. He’s at his house… I actually wanted to know about you.” 

Diego sighed deeply and Carlos heard a lighter sparking the other side of the line. He assumed the other was waiting for Carlos to explain himself but he had no idea how to actually do that without either making an enemy or getting hung up on. Instead he sent Diego a picture of himself waving, hoping that would explain everything he wanted to without actually having to say it. 

“Oh… That’s uncanny.” Diego started, not letting Carlos reply before talking again, “So, I’m guessing he wants you to act like me, right?”    
  
Carlos sent a picture of Cecil from his own phone with the message  _ ‘this is my boyfriend’.  _

“Mutually beneficial. I see… look, just wear a suit under your lab coat, treat him dominantly, and if you want to add that little extra he won’t be expecting, kiss him deep. Until you run out of breath. As many times as he’ll let you.” 

“Alright… I think I get it. What about… well…” 

“What, you want a step-by-step?” 

“Kinda.”

“Fine. Listen close, I don’t like repeating myself. 

“Don’t hold him down, he panics, if you want to keep his hands out of the way tie him with your tie. I don’t take my suit off in bed with him. I would now, but he doesn’t know that so keep that on. He likes being over stimulated and he can do this thing… oh… I’ll let you see that yourself, it’s great. No head first time, either type. He might mention it if you ask but he’s going to want what he’s used to before you start doing new things.” 

Carlos listened intently, jotting down notes with everything Diego said. After a few minutes of general details, Diego slipped into a much more seductive tone which did nothing for Carlos’  _ other issue.  _ It was almost as if the other was trying to arouse him. He was describing what to do in depth. Where to put his hands. How to angle himself. How to talk to Kevin. The man completely ignored Carlos’ sultry moans, instead just putting more emphasis on his own words. 

“Enjoy.” 

-

Leaning against Carlos’ counter was the man who he had recently decided that he never wanted to see again. Slick back hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a lab coat. Sure, his suit was a bit tacky for Diego’s taste but Kevin couldn’t process that information at this point. 

“Where’s Carlos?”

“Let’s say… he went for a walk.” Diego purred, moving over to Kevin, his eyes running up and down the smaller man. He watched Kevin stiffen as his hands ran around his back and pulled him into a soft kiss, “It’s just us here.” 

“I-... Ok…” Kevin held back a gasp, instead making a small whimper, “I need to talk to you…”

“Not yet.” A calloused finger pressed to his lips. It wasn’t like Diego to not have a fresh manicure but this was the desert otherworld, “I want you, Kevin, it’s been  _ so  _ long.” 

Kevin took a deep breath, trying to figure out which version of events he actually wanted to remember. Did Diego really hurt him so badly and he’d just forgotten, or was Diego just as much a puppet as Kevin was, the puppet who had apologised for following his script and had laughed about the other employees falling for him and Kevin pretending to keep to it. The latter was easier to accept in the situation, but if he found out the first was true it would make this situation a huge regret. 

Eventually Kevin decided that the temporary comfort of believing Diego truly loved him, the way he’d been training to love the man back, and let him lead him into the bedroom. It felt wrong to be doing this in Carlos’ house, especially with what Diego had said about Carlos. It felt disrespectful. Still, Kevin tried to focus on the fact that he had someone’s,  _ anyone’s, _ undivided attention. 

-

Diego’s lips felt amazing on his, taking his breath away with each long, tender kiss. Diego rarely kissed him before but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. Kevin kissed him back just as much, whimpering as Diego moved from his mouth to just under his chin, his hands tracing the holes in Kevin’s shirt. 

“Tell me what you want, Kevin. Your biggest fantasy with me.” 

“Oh…  _ ah _ … that’s not a good idea, Dee. I like this.” 

“ _ Shh…  _ Anything  _ you  _ want. Even things you might not expect. I just want to make you feel  _ devine. _ ” 

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best not to be concerned about the change in tone from what he had been expecting from the other man. 

“I want… to use my mouth? To worship you, Diego. You don’t have to if-...”

“That sounds incredible.”

“Really?” Kevin froze, shocked by the other’s words but not put off, “You don’t have to. I know it’s sensi-...”

“Kevin. Do it.” 

Kevin swallowed, slowly lowering himself to his knees. He looked up to check with Diego, who gave him a smile and a nod as Kevin slowly undid his trousers and pulled his cock free from the fabric. He started carefully, slowly running his tongue up the underside of his length, eyes on Diego’s face as pleasure pulled across his features. Soft kisses followed, peppered around every inch, his moans rewarded with more greedy, sucking kisses. Diego put his hands on the counter to steady himself, his head rocking back as he melted into the sensation. 

Kevin’s tongue felt incredible.  _ Tongues.  _ His length was pressed against Kevin’s face and each of his three tongues were massaging him, wrapping around and lapping at the sensitive flesh. Drinking his pleasure as fingers wrapped in his hair. He opened his middle mouth wide as Diego reached down to line himself up with it, humming when he pushed slowly to the back of Kevin’s throat and started to rub himself against Kevin’s squirming tongue. 

“You’re so good.” Diego purred, stroking Kevin’s hair. 

Kevin hummed in response, closing his mouth around Diego and taking him deep as he reached back to the counter. Diego paid no attention to this until he felt the cold liquid being smeared against his entrance and Kevin’s finger pressing gently into him. Only to the first knuckle at first, massaging him until his muscles relaxed enough to press further. It was heaven. It was delightful. It was… too much.

Diego pulled Kevin away by the hair, gripping the counter tight with his other hand as he tried his hardest to stop himself from his peak and failing hard. 

Kevin gave a small, annoyed sound but then smiled up at him drawing his finger out and wiping his eyes clean. Diego passed him a tissue to clean himself with and waited until Kevin was finished to offer his hand and lead him into the bedroom. 

“Make love to me, Kevin.” He whispered, lying back onto the bed and beckoning Kevin to join him. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Kevin chuckled, moving between his legs and leaning over him to get the lube, “You’re never like this.” 

“I want to give you exactly what you want.” 

“ _ Exactly  _ what I want?” 

Diego nodded. He hadn’t expected Kevin to reach over and ruffle his hair out of place but he had no time to argue as Kevin put a finger to his lips, smiling wide. As Kevin pushed his finger into him again, his finger ran off of Diego’s mouth and let him moan properly. Kevin was slow and careful, making sure Diego was fully ready before adding another finger and scissoring them to stretch his hole. 

“You’re so tight, Carlos.” Kevin purred, leaning down to kiss his lips and down to the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“Diego.” 

“No.” Kevin growled, “You are  _ Carlos,  _ right now.” 

Diego went quiet, except for small mewls as Kevin brushed against pleasurable areas and when Kevin retracted his fingers completely. 

“Call me Cecil.” He commanded, lining himself up with Diego’s entrance, “Beg me for it.” 

Diego’s eyes widened, hips moving up to meet him only to have Kevin draw back away. 

“Please, Kevin. I-...” 

“ _ Cecil.” _

“Kevin… I-... Why do you want me to call you Cecil?” 

“Because…” Kevin huffed, pushing in with a quick thrust that drew the loudest moan yet, “... Carlos calls me Cecil. I want  _ Carlos _ . So, beg  _ Cecil  _ to fuck you.” 

“I-... would rather tell you how much I love you, Kevin.” 

“Carlos  _ doesn’t  _ love me. Carlos loves  _ Cecil. _ ” 

They stayed still and quiet for a moment before Diego sighed, running a hand through Kevin’s hair and smiling at him in the softest way. A way Kevin had never seen on his features before, not Diego’s, and it made the illusion of Carlos so much more real. 

“Ok, Cecil.” He relented, “I  _ need _ you. Please. I want you to fuck me. I  _ need  _ it.” 

Kevin whimpered, moving his hips slowly and moaning Carlos’ name ever so softly into Diego’s ear. 

“I love you.” Diego hummed, moving with Kevin’s thrusts but enjoying the gentleness and comfort. The softness, “I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” 

“Do you like this, Dee?” Kevin asked in a whisper, ignoring the last statement, “You never used to be gentle with me. I want to show you how good it can be.” 

“Yes.” He breathed in response, arching as Kevin moved. It took a few thrusts to find just the right angle. It was always easier when he went slower, so he focused on Diego’s pleasure, a hand moving to stroke his dick in time with their movements. 

“Carlos. I love you. I-... I’m sorry.” 

“Kevin…”  _ “Cecil”  _ “Cecil… you have nothing to…  _ ah….  _ apologise …  _ ngh…  _ for.”

They stayed quiet after that, focusing on the slow, sweet motion on their hips and lips against the others until they were both fully satisfied. 

-

Kevin clutched the covers, pulling them tight to his chin as he laid apart Diego. He had found it a little weird that Diego hadn’t removed his lab coat, even Carlos normally removed his lab coat. Sure, Diego didn’t tend to remove his suit but his lab coat would be discarded very quickly. 

“Anyway…” Kevin hadn’t expected how sore his voice had become but swallowed and tried again, “... I’m having memories I shouldn’t be. My chip isn’t working how it should and I’m remembering things that… well, I hope they’re not true. Things you wouldn’t like, Dee. Things Strex wouldn’t like.” 

Diego stared at the ceiling for a good minute. He looked thoughtful and that’s what Kevin needed. He needed Diego to think of a solution, to think of a way to look at his chip and fix it. A way to take away the bad memories and just leave the ones he wanted. When Diego looked at him again, Kevin’s heart sank. He looked sad and confused but his words were even worse.

“You… know I’m  _ actually _ Carlos, right?” 

Kevin looked over to him in shock and surprise, getting a nervous smile in return. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about the situation. He had planned to be intimate with Carlos anyway, so that wasn’t too much of an issue, but he had truly believed that Diego was there. That Diego had changed, become more caring. That he would be able to talk to him about what had happened, what had actually happened. 

“Sure, I was just… venting. I don’t think Diego would pick up if I called.” 

“He would. He did.” Carlos told him, watching Kevin as he simply stared at the ceiling. He was listening but it was obvious that he was thinking rather than processing, “You left your phone here, I asked how to… well… act more like him for you.” 

“He wouldn’t have kissed me like that. He should have told you that.”

“He asked me to do that. Seriously, Kevin, you should try calling him.” 

“That must have been a detailed conversation you had.” Kevin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Carlos and Carlos quickly looked away, 

“Yeah… it was. Not unpleasant, though.” 

“I’ll call him later.” 


	5. Dessert (attached to C&S Vermillion) [Kevnessa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Vanessa's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know these would usually be Tuesdays but I want to post this one alongside Vermillion (because I've been looking forward to posting Vermillion for months).

“I had a wonderful evening, Kevin.” Her voice was quiet as she unlocked her door, welcoming. Inviting. She had turned so she was leaning against it but pulling the handle to keep it closed as she did. Kevin wasn’t sure if this was a way to tell him it was time for him to leave or if she hadn’t entered because she assumed that he might take that as a cue to leave.

“Me too, Vanessa.” He replied, eyes travelling over her face and resisting the urge to sink lower. They had stopped on her lips more than once, Kevin having to steady himself with deep breaths to keep thoughts of kissing her, of taking the lead. He could see that she was looking at him in the same way. He knew well that she liked him but that wasn’t enough to assume she wanted to take it further, even without wondering how doing so would affect her position at the station. It was overwhelming. His heart leapt in his chest, desperate to just make the small movement that would have sealed their lips. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and it kept everything in him to keep this professional. It took everything in him to keep his smile from absorbing his face. It took everything in him to keep his voice steady.

Vanessa didn’t bother. She was shaking, scared she’d misinterpreted the way his eyes were on her but desperate enough for him that she couldn’t hold herself back. Her lips quickly found their way to his, hot and rough, gripping his hair to pull him closer. It wasn’t needed, as his arms had immediately wrapped around her to pull her hips closer to him. Her hands ran under his jacket, to the buttons of his waistcoat, working fast to open the smooth fabric and get to the shirt underneath. She could feel the heat from his blush as she pulled his shirt from his trousers and started on those buttons next. His hands reacted on their own, pulling her even closer and running down her legs to lift her off her feet. She was like a feather, her other hand moving from his hair to his shoulder. Their lips hadn’t parted for a second, too focused on the closeness, but as Vanessa felt her back against the door she yelped, hoping Kevin hadn’t expected it to give any support.

The door pushed easily open and he carried her through it. It was seconds before Kevin was turning and pushing her against the other side, the door shutting with the motion. Her feet touched the floor again and his hands ran up her body, pulling her shirt untucked but not lingering. Running up her arms to raise them above her head, entwining their fingers as he held her in such a submissive position. She felt shivers run down her at the thought, humming into his soft lips. Bodies pressed together. As soon as he let her hands slip away, she had pushed him away from her. As soon as he went to apologise, her hands were on his lapels pulling him close again, one hand moving to loosen his tie and slip it over his collar so that she could finish unbuttoning his shirt. They were walking backwards, from Kevin’s point of view, until the hand on his lapel gave a small, definite push. He stumbled back onto the sofa, Vanessa climbing onto him with one leg staying against the floor to press them even closer. 

“You’ve been such a tease.” She purred into his ear, one hand gently pulling his hair so that his neck was even more exposed, “Is that  _ unprofessional _ , Kevin?” 

“Yes.” He squeaked, breathing deep. He worried she’d stop, moving his hands to her hips to keep her where she was, even if just for a moment longer, “I wasn’t trying to tease.” 

“You weren’t?” Vanessa’s voice was driving him crazy, pressed against his ear as she stilled the hand that had been working on his trousers, “You’re so hard to read, Kevin… why don’t you just tell me what you want?” 

He paused, cheeks growing redder as he thought about how to talk. He was normally so good with words and yet now he was completely without them.

“You.” He gasped. She had pressed gently down to summon the answer, but simply shook her head in response, “I’m yours. I want you to feel  _ amazing _ .” 

This answer seemed more sufficient as she moved to his neck, kissing and caressing.

“Vanessa.” Her hands were running over the most delicate parts of his throat now as her lips and tongue explored his shoulder. His head lulled backwards as he let her take control. His fingers rolled her hair around them. She was moving kisses down his chest and towards his now exposed underwear, “Should w-...” 

He was cut off by his own moan, one leg moving up but being forced back down again by her hand. There was a quick glance up to make sure the movement hadn’t been to push her off before she continued, another long, slow lick up the underside of his length. It was delightful. Magical. Fantastic. An ecstasy that rushed through him. It was almost too much and it took everything within him to hold himself back as she took him deep in her mouth, tongue wrapping around him. It was slow and teasing and  _ so good.  _

Soon her lips were on his again and he rolled her onto the sofa. She had let him, seeming to switch immediately to a more submissive posture again.

“You accuse me of teasing you?” Kevin purred over her lips, feeling her push up against him, trying to grind their hips together, while he started on her clothes, trailing kissed behind them, “Beg me, Vanessa. I know you’ve been wanting to.”

His third eye flicked up to her face and she felt that familiarly odd sensation of his mind in hers, knowing by his mewls that he could feel everything she could. Knowing by the light feeling on her lips, as if they were back on his skin. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and she knew exactly how he felt. 

“Kevin.” She hummed, getting an acknowledgement, “Please.” 

“Beg.” He breathed and she knew he hadn’t needed to say this out loud. He could see her fantasising about it. He was doing everything she thought of, every move except for the one she wanted most.

“Kevin! I need it!” She whimpered as his lips trailed her thigh, “Please, I can’t wait. I need you. I nee-...”

A finger pressed into her, rubbing up against the same place inside that his tongue was lapping at outside. It was better than she’d imagined, squirming at the new sensation. The movement only amplified the pleasure pooling in her stomach. One hand curled into his hair and the other into the cushion behind her. She felt his mind leave her but didn’t protest. His finger was curling now, stretching her and pleasing her in a way she’d never felt before. His tongue moving fast and greedy over sensitive skin. It was so much. She couldn’t control the string of pleasured noises escaping her, another finger slipping in next to his first as her wet hole begged for attention. 

“Kevin, I want you!” Her voice was loud and desperate, pulling his hair only to get a warning look. His tongue moved faster and she arched her back as every part of her started to tighten, “Fuck me! Please!”

Kevin moved his fingers faster, his other hand gripping her hips to stop him from touching himself until she was tightening around them, her whole body moving with the intense waves of pleasure flowing through her. He kept going until she had unfurled back onto the sofa and was panting hard. 

“Wouldn’t that be  _ unprofessional _ , Vanessa?” He hummed as he lazily played with her clit, paying attention to the twitches of her hips until they subsided. She hadn’t noticed he was back in her head until his next words, “Over my desk? Really? While broadcasting? The whole of Desert Bluffs would hear you.”

Vanessa bit her finger to suppress a moan as he spoke, nodding at his comments. She closed her eyes to focus on his finger, on his words, on the tongue that had started pushing inside her. She was sure how much longer she could take him teasing her like this, knowing he could see exactly what she wanted, what she’d fantasied about all this time, what was making her body shake. As his fingers moved away from her, she was sure she could feel his tongue lapping at her outside as well as inside. 

His tentacles drew around her and lifted her from the sofa, slowly standing with her while he continued to pleasure her. His third tongue running lower down and drawing a yelp from Vanessa as it pressed at her ass. 

“Kevin? How are you…?” 

“I have three mouths, dearest. I hope that’s not a problem.” He purred as he slowly moved towards the bedroom, taking her twitches and loud noises as approval of motion. He pushed his tongues as far as they would go, letting the long muscles slip out naturally as he laid her down on the bed, his extra mouths sealing back into his face, “What was it you wanted again?”

Vanessa caught her breath again before going to sit up but finding herself pulled down by two tentacles.

“Use your words, Vanessa.” 

“I want you.” She breathed, being rewarded with one of his tentacles thrusting into her, exploring every inch to find the spot that made her call out his name. Kevin hissed above her, drawing out from her thoughts and pressing his knees together to stop his own orgasm. He kept thrusting into her with his tentacle, letting himself come down before removing it and running his hands up her legs to her knees. He pushed into her slowly, drawing long groans from both their lips, silencing each other with deep kisses as they moved slowly together. 

\---

“Good morning, Kevin.” 

His eyes flicked open, stretching out in the most pleasurable way. He felt like all the tension he had had over his life had just melted away. Was that his shirt? It was too big for her and fell from her figure. Where was his underwear? They had also been appropriated. 

A mug of coffee and a smile as the soft sunshine ran through the window. It was paradise. He had surely died and gone to heaven. 

“We still have to go to work.” Kevin hummed into her hair, peppering tiny kisses on her head. A now familiar weight on his lap. His mug on the side and his hands focusing on retrieving his shirt. At least, that was his excuse. He kept kissing her. Down her neck. Over soft, lightly bruised skin. He hadn’t realised quite how many hickeys he had given her and tried not to think about what HR would say when they noticed. Consequences had very much been thrown to the side and neither of them were ready to acknowledge there would be some. 

“Just a little longer.” She hummed, cuddling against him as she let him retrieve his clothes, Kevin’s hands pushing his shirt from her shoulders. She lent down to kiss his lips, “I can’t stop thinking about last night.” 

“I’m all yours, Vanessa.” He purred, lips tracing hers as they spoke, his hand moving under her boxers to her sweet gasps and feel her pleasure one last time before they had to get ready for work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have him call her 'dearest' at some point. I'm a sucker for Darth_Suki's stuff and Kevin always uses 'Dearest'in that.


	6. Radio Waves [KevinxVanessa] (Attached to C&S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa dreams about one of her fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't attached to a specific chapter, it's just to make up for posting C&S early this week. 
> 
> Other tags: tentacles, public, name-calling, bondage

_ ‘The station is oddly empty today’  _ Vanessa thought as she made Kevin’s coffee. She was sure of the fact that the station was empty, although couldn’t really remember who was there or what was going on in the offices. Still, the quiet was appreciated. She poured the hammered coffee into the machine and let it drip through before pouring it into a mug. 

Kevin was already broadcasting, which was odd as the ‘ON AIR’ sign hadn’t been lit outside the studio. She carefully placed his mug next to him, trying her best not to disturb whatever it was that he was talking about. It sounded like a traffic report but she felt like there was little traffic on the roads today. She hadn’t remembered seeing any cars this morning. Maybe that’s what the report was about. It was just nice listening. Hanging on every weird and wonderful word. She loved it. She loved him. Everything about him. Everything was wonderful and perfect and beautiful. 

_ “Listeners, Vanessa has just come into my studio ready for her special report on the new display in the Desert Bluffs museum of modern arts, which popped up out of the ground yesterday and swallowed intern Ben. Vanessa, how is Ben?” _

_ “He’s fine, he’s just trapped inside for a while. He says he’s enjoying being an installment and getting kids hyped about art. He’s even thinking of changing his course. We’re not sure how we’d replace him, but we’re happy to hear he’s happy.”  _

She wasn’t sure how she knew that. She hadn’t been to the museum as far as she knew but it felt like she had. She knew what it looked like and what the installments were, so she sat when Kevin offered the chair and took his microphone from him. It wasn’t clear how long the report would be, so she didn’t turn to the desk. The sooner it was over, the better. Although she’d have to take this role completely one day, she still wasn’t great on the radio. 

Today was different, though. The words just came to her. She didn’t know where they came from or how she knew what to say, they just came. It was the most amazing feeling, like captivating an audience that wasn’t even visible but she could feel their love and attention. Everything else seemed so distant. It was like she wasn’t in the studio at all. At least, until she felt Kevin’s hands.

He had been unbuttoning her shirt and she had somehow not even noticed. Now his hands were slowly moving up her torso, cupping her breasts as he kissed just above her bra. Vanessa bit her lip, getting a look from Kevin at the pause.

_ “Oh… uhm… sorry, listeners. I got very into the artwork, there. It’s just breathtaking and-... ah… everyone should go and see the wonderful exhibits they have.”  _ Her flow started to return, although it was harder and harder to focus. Kevin had unclipped her bra, kissing the soft skin beneath but purposefully only brushing over her nipples as he did. His hands had moved further down, now, trailing her thighs under her skirt. She hadn’t been wearing a skirt, had she?  _ “Did you know, local artists who have never even released their art to the public are fe-ea-tured in the gallery? Even our oh-... our own intern Karen’s work is on display. Karen wa-ah-s nervous at first but… Kevin!”  _

They both stopped at the choked name, Kevin drawing slightly away. __

_ ‘No… keep going. It’s ok.’  _ Vanessa signed.

_ “Sorry, something in my throat… Kevin assured her it looked wonderful.”  _

God, she wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up. His finger had only grazed over her underwear and she was already struggling to keep words in one piece. Sure, this was her fantasy, but she’d never imagined doing something like this actually live on air. She’d only ever considered using a fake microphone or using Kevin’s projection to do it in their minds. If that was possible, which she also wasn’t sure of. Still, this was incredible. Feeling him touch her. Kiss her. His fingers stroking over sensitive skin with only cotton between them. All while trying to keep composure so that the rest of the town couldn’t hear. So public, yet with a thin layer of privacy. 

Now his lips were trailing down her and despite the worry in the back of her mind, she found herself shuffling forward to give him better access. She kept rambling about the gallery, trying not to watch Kevin as he pulled the fabric aside but quickly realising this was as bad of an idea as watching him would have been. The first tongue against her clit had almost made her lose her pace again, but the second was a complete surprise.

_ “Oh fuck… uhm… the gallery is great. Excuse my french. Anyway… I think it’s time for the weather!”  _

“Well, now they can’t hear you.” Kevin hummed from his third mouth, not stopping the flicking motion of his other two tongues against her, “You’re so wet already. You must really love  _ the art gallery.” _

“I…  _ ah _ … I’m gunna- _ a _ get fired, Kevin.”

“Best make it worth it, then.” He purred, a finger pushing slowly into her. It already felt like it wasn’t enough, hips twitching against the joint simulation, “How long do we have on the weather?” 

“It’s…  _ ha… more… _ ” 

Kevin obliged, pressing another finger deep into her but then stopped completely. He didn’t pull away, but he stopped. She was confused. He was looking at her. Waiting. Letting the waves of heat stop. Letting her come down a bit. 

“Oh… uhm… it’s almost over already. Shit…” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you a better one in a minute.”

“What do-...” Vanessa was cut off by Kevin standing, his fingers dragging against her until they were over her clit and he stood over her, lips to her ear and whispered.

“What was it you like being called? A shameless slut?” His hand moved fast against her, causing Vanessa to buck away instinctively. She gripped his arm. Her whole body lit up at once. Sultry moans escaped her. Kevin holding the microphone in front of her. “Careful, you wouldn’t want everyone to hear you.”

That was enough to throw her over the edge, her whole body arching into the feeling. Kevin’s soft voice in her ear. She couldn’t focus on the words, just the sparks rushing through every inch of her. 

“I’m guessing you’d like a little revenge, now.” Kevin said as he let her stand and sat back in his chair. She could feel him watching her as he picked up his microphone, helping her to pull his shaft out of his trousers. 

_ “Welcome back, listeners…”  _ He started, pausing as Vanessa took him into her mouth, eyes fixed on his while her tongue ran around his tip,  _ “I hope you liked Vanessa’s segment earlier. We have another special segment for you. Now, listeners, you may have noticed Vanessa was quite distracted before the weather… well, you’ll be glad to know that I found the root of the problem. It seems I’m quite a distraction.”  _

Vanessa’s eyes widened, heart racing. He was just telling everyone? Sure, she hadn’t been the least obvious person but he was straight up telling everyone. It made every part of her tense. It made every hair stand on end. It panicked her. It excited her. 

_ “Now I have two beautiful eyes staring up at me. The face of an angel, but with far less eyes. A mouth full of cock.”  _ She moaned at the description, humiliated and lustful,  _ “She’s so good with her tongue. Tracing the most sensitive… ha… well, you can… mm... you can hear what she’s doing to me. Oh… Vanessa... I-I…”  _

Kevin gripped her hair, stopping her moving as his length twitched in her mouth. She gave him a confused look. He wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were shut tight. His breath was hitched and hot. 

Vanessa pushed his hair from her hair so she could sit back, “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m just not done with you yet. It would be unfair to cut that short.” 

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak but was quieted by Kevin’s tentacles wrapping around her wrists and guiding her onto her feet and over the desk. Another two pulled her ankles aparts until her stomach was against the cold wood and she was perfectly exposed to him. She felt her underwear moving down her leg, teasingly slow, and two tentacles tracing their path up her thighs. 

_ “Apologies, Desert Bluffs. I’m sure you’re desperate to know what’s going on. I have Vanessa bent over my desk, teasing her… it’s too bad I just  _ don’t know  _ what to do with her now. Caller suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I suppose I’ll just keep teasing her until I have some callers.” _

“Kevin…” Vanessa pleaded, pushing her hips back each time his tentacles reached the top of her thighs, “Please.”

_ “No? No callers? Poor Vanessa… I don’t think she can take much more of this.” _

Vanessa whimpered. Every touch was driving her crazy. Every tiny movement. Something cold ran down her, over each of her holes, and brought a yelp from her. She couldn’t take it. Rambled begs spilled from her. She didn’t care who could hear. She didn’t care what he did. She just needed something. 

_ “But Lemon, no one’s asked me to do anything.”  _ Kevin hummed, leaning over his desk so that he was closer to her face, watching her squirming in place. He raised her chin just enough to press their lips together. Hot breaths escaping between kisses. A tentacle slipping into her, opening her, reaching every part that needed attention. Another slowly, carefully stretching her other entrance. She couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the rolling pleasure, shivers passing up from her hips to the tip of her fingers,  _ “How exactly do you want me, my dear?”  _

“F-Fuck… I-... I just want you…”

_ “Now, now, you know the rules.”  _ His hand ran down her arching spine, watching his tentacles pressing deeper, faster into her,  _ “You don’t get me until you’ve told me. No matter how much I want you, you don’t get anything without asking.” _

“Kevin…” 

_ “What do you want, Vanessa?” _

“I-I’m yours. Fill -ah- fill me. Make me yours. C-Call me names.” 

Kevin smirked, his tentacles retracting. He walked around her so that she could no longer see him. She shivered as more of the cold liquid dripped down her sensitive skin. Panting against the desk. Begging. 

_ “Are you ready, slut?”  _

“Please… please…” 

A fast thrust. Trembling legs. The beautiful feeling filling her stomach. Kevin didn’t hold back, clutching her hips as he fucked hard into her. He was growling an assortment of names.  _ Whore. Bitch. Tease.  _ God, she loved it. The way it made every sensation hotter. Every thrust pushing her closer until her knees buckled under her and every muscle tightened hard. 

\----

Vanessa’s eyes flickered open, saliva crusted to the side of her lip and her body sensitive. Kevin was next to her, grinning at a book and drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Good dream?” 

“Yeah…” She breathed.

“Sounded like it.” 


	7. Dessert (attached to YG Vermillion) [Charles x Kevin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Charles' first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

It was like fireworks between them and Kevin could have sworn he had melted right into Charles’ arms. Charles’ lips brush Kevin’s, trailing along the long scar that ran up to his ear. Teeth. Perfect, beautiful teeth scraping the soft skin from the top of his cartilage to the lobe. Kevin had already told Charles how much he liked being bitten and Charles did not disappoint, biting Kevin’s neck hard enough for the smaller man to feel vulnerable but not hard enough to draw blood. It drew hot pleasure from Kevin’s lips. Arching away from the sensation, pushing his hips into Charles only to be gently pushed back into the soft bed below them. 

Kevin’s hands explored Charles’ chest. Charles pushed them away from the scars that spanned the middle of his chest, so Kevin avoided these, focusing on his sides. His first run down Charles’ sides with the tips of his fingers had drawn a long, quiet moan from the man, making it irresistible for Kevin to continue teasing him in such a way. Each time Charles responded by biting down on the skin that was currently under his lips. Kevin’s jaw. Kevin’s shoulder. His lips. With each bite he left small indents, Kevin loving how they looked down his arm and on his chest.

Charles had had no problem in removing Kevin’s coverall, but Charles’ outfit was more difficult. Kevin had dragged him around by accident when trying to get past his cravat, although Charles had obviously found this sexy. After the first tug, Charles seemed more submissive, moving his head to the side to let Kevin bite his neck. The second, and Charles was letting out soft mewls. Kevin made a note to try a leash with him at some point. Once Charles' clothes were off, Kevin watched him as he positioned himself for Kevin. The look on his face told Kevin that he was nervous about having to do so, so Kevin moved his hand to where Charles’ was, stroking the length slowly.

“So hard already.” Kevin purred, checking Charles’ reaction before grinning. The other had obviously liked the attention, so Kevin dipped his head to take the flesh as deep as possible into his mouth. The gentle sighs of relief and pleasure were more than enough reward for swallowing around him. 

“Kevin.” Charles breathed, Kevin taking this a prompt to move his tongue up Charles’ shaft. Sweet, hot moans told him this was the right move, “Kevin, wait…”

Kevin pulled away, looking up at him patiently. When Charles spoke, though, Kevin had to keep back a small giggle, “It’s been a while, so I’m not going to last that long. I don’t think, at least… I want to give you pleasure too.”

A reply wasn’t needed, simply returning to kissing the beautiful man who laid before them. Simply taking in every feeling of his body as they pressed together again. He let Charles control the pace, grinding against his cock slowly. Kevin couldn’t deny that it produced an amazing feeling, hot waves rushing through his body but stopping before it would be enough to throw him over the edge. He hadn’t realised just how pent up he’d been. He was sensitive all over, so even Charles exploring hands that ran slowly over his legs was amplifying the already unbearable sensation. 

“I-I… Charles, please.” He pleaded, gripping the other’s hips to stop them moving, “Fuck me.”

“Not tonight, Kevin.” He replied, his voice dripping in a way that made Kevin want to melt over him, “I want to draw that out, make every inch of you tremble.”

Kevin whined, but Charles just laughed. It sent heat to his cheeks. Still, Charles did offer Kevin relief in the form of a hand, pressing their cocks together and moving fast. It was moments before Kevin was arching, releasing all over Charles’ chest. The other kept moving, biting his lip and squirming under Kevin. He only stopped when Kevin winced, but Kevin could tell that he hadn’t finished. 

“Taking longer than you thought.” He teased, as he returned to his previous position, wrapping his tongue around Charles’ length. The man under him didn’t seem able to get words out. He was pulling Kevin’s hair in the best way. At this rate, Kevin might need even more attention once he had brought Charles to his climax. 

His head had only dipped a couple of times before Charles was keeping him in place again. Kevin’s eyes had moved up to the man and immediately understood what he wanted. Charles seemed to understand Kevin’s gesture of opening his mouth wider, giving him room to do as he wanted to his mouth. 

Smiling God. He hadn’t expected it to feel this good. It was a massive turn on. Charles fucking his face, using his mouth to pleasure himself, rubbing his cock fast against Kevin’s tongue. Maybe Kevin was the one who needed a leash? He certainly would not refuse if Charles felt the need to make a pet of him. It seemed almost a shame when Charles tensed. Not because Charles had orgasmed, but because it meant that Kevin was no longer submitting to him. 

\---

A shower was in order. Although Kevin had lapped up the mess he’d made after Charles had agreed to extending their play. Kevin had dutifully followed his lover into the shower, but hadn’t expected him to almost immediately get on his knees. Charles gestured for him to turn around, Kevin obeying and bracing himself against the wall of the shower. The feeling of Charles tongue lapping and prodeing at his hole making his legs feel like jelly. The hand that had moved to stroke his length made him even more insatiable. Every small movement from the man pulled louder and louder noises from Kevin until he sounded nearly pornographic with his loud begging. Begging Charles to fuck him, which Charles ignored at first until Kevin specified that he meant with his fingers at which point Charles stood back behind him, taking his time to stretch Kevin’s hole. He had to be careful, as Kevin was already rocking back into his hand. 

Once he had two fingers in him, comfortably, he bent Kevin further forward. Charles was tempted to simply thrust into him. To give Kevin what he’d asked for before. A good, hard fuck… but Charles wanted to wait for that, even if his body was telling him otherwise. Instead he moved his fingers fast, forcing Kevin to put his arms out to support himself on the side of the shower. He could tell Kevin wouldn’t have another orgasm, so kept an eye on the man’s reactions, slowing down when he tensed. Massaging his prostate gently until Kevin was shaking. Until Kevin asked him to stop. 

Charles wrapped his arms around Kevin, moving his own cock back out of the way. He peppered the smaller man with kisses, washing him and letting him wash him. Drying one another.

When Kevin finally settled in bed against Charles’ chest, he could barely keep his eyes open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm also writing Daniel's chapter from C&S.
> 
> If you have any requests from this series, just shoot me a comment. (No non-con!)


End file.
